Game, Set, Match
by kimski
Summary: Year nine at High school and its Miranda and Lizzie verse Gordo and Kate. rnIs Gordo sick of all the years he has liked Lizzie and all the years that Lizzie has rejected him? Maybe he now has feelings for some one else!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the characters or the Lizzie McGuire television show.

Hey guys hope u enjoy!

Chapter 1.

Start of year nine at high school.

Finally after a night of tossing, turning, waking up and going to the bathroom 4 times and tripping over my over sized pajamas 8 times my silly loud annoying alarm clock is ringing in my ears.

"LIZZIE? Sweetie are you up?" mums voice echoed down the hall.

I can't believe it, first day of year nine. Now one of the hardest decisions I will make today will be what to wear. I don't want to look too casual for the first day but I certainly don't want to look like I am going to the grammy awards! Though one day I hope I will be making the decision of what outfit to wear to the grammys.

Back to reality. I think I will go with denim three quarters, pink studded belt, brown halter neck and hair straightened. Looks good.

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time then headed down the hall towards the stairs.

"AHHHHHH &$#&$##!"

"What was that?" Mrs. McGuire said running into the room to find Lizzie sprawled over the ground and the stair case.

"Lizzie did you fall down the stairs again? You need to watch out where your going." Lizzie's mum helped her off the ground.

"It's not my fault its Matt's! He left his action man on the top of the stairs and I tripped over it!" whined Lizzie.

Matt appeared out of no where.

"That would be right blame it on the action man Lizzie!" matt said.

"I wasn't blaming it on him I was blaming it on you!" yelled Lizzie.

"Ohh…well that's okay I guess." Matt said.

"Matt how many times have I told you to put your things away? Any way I am late for work. Your lunches are on the bench. Have a good first day of school, and Matt please behave." Mrs. McGuire grabbed her things and walked out.

I know it is a very short first chapter but it's just to get things rolling! Please R&R.

Luv Kimii.


	2. another side of Gordo

I do not own any of the characters or the Lizzie McGuire television show.

Hey guys hope u enjoy!

Chapter 2.

After a mad ten minutes of Lizzie running around the house making sure she had all her school books and stuffing them into her bag the door bell rang. Lizzie grabbed her things and ran for it.

"Gordo!" Lizzie screamed and lunged forward for a hug, almost toppling over Gordo.

"Uh Lizzie. Do you want to let go now?" questioned Gordo.

"Oh sorry I am just so excited to see you. So how was your holiday?"

"Pretty good but we are already late for school so how about we walk and talk"

"Sounds good."

At the lockers.

As Lizzie was stacking her books into her new locker a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Miranda whispered.

"MIRANDER!" shouted Lizzie.

"I just looked at our new time table and we are in all of the same classes as each other but Gordo isn't in any of them."

"Are you serious? Where is Gordo?" asked Lizzie.

"He has already gone to class."

"Oh well at least we are together. Anyway Lizzie hurry up we have that new teacher, apparently he's pretty strict."

"Okay I'm ready." panted Lizzie.

"Welcome to your first year nine class of English. My name is Mr.Wordem and I will be your teacher for this year. I expect attention at all times in my class and I will not tolerate childish behavior so I suggest you think before you act or talk. Now for the roll."

Mr.Wordem sat down and started to read out the names in a fast and sufficient way.

After a long double period of English with uptight Mr.Wordem Lizzie and Miranda made their way to the cafeteria.

"Where's Gordo?" Lizzie asked Miranda.

"I don't know, he has a florescent green t-shirt on he shouldn't be hard to find." Miranda said as her eyes span around searching the cafeteria for any signs of Gordo.

"Move it or lose it freaks!" said a well-known voice to Miranda and Lizzie.

Lizzie span around.

"Let me guess Kate and her army Lizzie?" asked Miranda who was trying desperately to find a free table.

"I don't believe it!" shrilled Lizzie.

"What?" asked Miranda.

"Turn around and look who's sitting next to Kate." Yelled Lizzie,

"GORDO! What the hell is he sitting over there for?" Miranda asked terribly confused.

"I don't know call him over."

"No you call him over."

"I don't want to call him over you call him over."

"Why should I you spotted him!"

"SO? You do it you have a louder voice!" accused Lizzie.

"Okay how about we walk over there?"

"Okay"

Miranda and Lizzie slowly walked over to where Kate was sitting next toGordo. Giggling away with her fake laugh..

Miranda shoved Lizzie in front of her.

"What do you want McGuire?" Kate asked coiling Gordo's hair around her finger.

"Um…Gordo. What are doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like your sitting with a slut is what it looks like!" Miranda answered.

"Excuse me? Gordo please tell these children to go back to their play pen."

"You heard her. Scadadle you two." Gordo said with a smirk.

"Okay Gordo what is going on?" asked Lizzie getting worried.

"Your giving me a headache is what's going on now get a life and go away."

At that point Lizzie felt like slapping Gordo in the face for talking like that to her. She had never expected to hear those things coming from Gordo's mouth. Lizzie and Miranda turned around dumb founded at what had just happened and walked over to a spare table.

"What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea." Replied Lizzie.

Hey guys that was the end of chapter two. Please R&R. I always like to hear it. Hope you enjoy.

Kimi. xoxoxoxo


	3. The mad phonecall

Hey guys, here is the third chapter. Enjoy.

The rest of that day Gordo didn't even flinch Miranda's or Lizzie's way. It was if their friendship had never existed and Miranda and Lizzie were complete strangers. I mean what had changed since that very morning when Gordo walked to school with Lizzie. Everything was normal. Lizzie couldn't recall saying anything to upset Gordo and what made Gordo go to Kate I mean of all people Kate? Lizzie decided to ring Gordo up and work out what was going on. Maybe this whole thing was a joke or a dare.

Lizzie dialed the number she knew off by heart at the age of six.

Gordo's voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Gordo it's Lizzie." Usually after that Gordo would start telling Lizzie the last thing he ate or what he had been watching on television but there was just an awkward pause. It seemed to go for ever but it was probably only three seconds before Gordo spoke again.

"Do you want something Lizzie?"

What was wrong with him? "Gordo what the hell is going on?"

"What are you talking about?" he replied.

"TODAY! Why were you sitting with Kate? Why were you acting like a bastard to me and Miranda why are pretending you don't know who we are?"

"Because I have a new life. A better life."

"I don't understand this morning you were happy to see me then at recess it was as if I didn't exist!"

"Lizzie I am going to be straight forward with this. My whole life I have loved you. And you knew that but I have had enough of rejection and I am, I mean I was a total dork for my whole life. I started to think, and I need a fresh start. Its not like you need me its not like you ever told me any thing it was always Miranda Miranda! So I am friends with Kate now and although you will never see it Kate is a great person maybe even a future girlfriend."

"Gordo are you out of your mind? Kate has called you a dork since I can remember, she has embarrassed you in front of the school on many occasions and now your thinking of being her boyfriend? If I said something to upset you then just tell me?" Lizzie's head felt like it was going to explode it was full of anger and sadness at the same time.

"Lizzie from now on we don't speak to each other. Okay?"

"You know what Gordo. I don't care. You can throw our friendship away but I bet you that you will come crawling back and make me and Miranda take you back." _Me and Gordo have never talked to each other like this before. It's as if he is a new person. But right now I couldn't care less. _

Lizzie waited for a reply but all she heard were the beeps which meant he was gone. Possibly gone forever. Just like that. Usually after a fight like this Lizzie would get over it and new that the next day they would apologize and sort it out. But this was different. Lizzie hated Gordo. The phone rang and Miranda's number appeared on the screen.

"Hi Miranda."

"Hey. Did you talk to Gordo?"

"Yeah."

"And…"

"You could pretty much say he is a bastard, a jerk, a prick, You name it. He doesn't want anything to do with us. And I don't want anything to do with him either."

"Lizzie I am sure this will blow over in a couple of days."

Lizzie knew what was coming. "WHY DON'T YOU RING HIM THEN MIRANDA IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!" Lizzie bursted with tears streaming down her face and onto the phone.

"You know what Lizzie. I will."

"Miranda I'm sorry I'm not thinking straight. I didn't mean to yell I just don't get it. Gordo's not like that." Lizzie's voice was shaking like mad.

"I know. I am going to ring him I will talk to you tomorrow."

"By Miranda."

"Cya."

Not very long chapter but my eyes are stinging from looking at the screen. (HEHE) Please r&r.

Luv Kimi.


	4. Do i know you?

Chapter 4.

Thanks guys for the reviews.

Lizzie's arm reached across and hit the alarm as hard as she could.

6:30am. _It's only the second day of school and I already don't want to go. Please tell me yesterday was a dream and me, Gordo and Miranda are all still friends. _But then Lizzie remembered the things Gordo had said. _From now on Lizzie we don't talk to each other okay? How could he have said that? _

Lizzie dragged her self out of bed and into the shower. After getting dressed and eating a banana Lizzie grabbed her bag and walked out. Just as she walked out the door Gordo walked past.

_What do I do? Should I go talk to him? No way. Should I go back inside. You will be late for school. I will just keep walking. _

Lizzie started walking down the path about 5 meters behind Gordo.

She then realized what he was wearing. Brand name denim shorts with a shirt that actually fitted him properly and a cap. This was the first time she had seen him with a cap on and also the first time she had ever seen him with denim on. _He actually looks pretty good. What are you thinking? Don't give in! _

Out of know where Kate appears by his side. She turned her head around and looked at Lizzie gave her a smirk then said something to Gordo and started laughing. Finally they reached the school and Lizzie sped up to wear Miranda was walking.

"Hey Miranda."

"Oh hi Lizzie. Wait. Before you say anything. Your right. He is a jerk. I rang him and he didn't even let me say much before he said "Do I know you?" and then hung up!"

Lizzie was picturing this in her head.

"I think we should talk to him again Miranda."

"NO! He has got himself into this he can get him self out if he wants to! Let's forget him Lizzie. You can't let him go game, set, match before it's even begun. We will play his game. We will pretend he doesn't exist and we will forget him. Okay?"

"But Miranda he told me that he is sick of me rejecting him. And when I think about it I did know he liked me and I did always play the rejection game."

"Lizzie it's not your fault that you don't have feelings for him! Are you with me or not?"

Lizzie thought about what she was getting into.

"Okay whatever."

Shortest chapter yet? I agree. Please r&r and give me some ideas!

What do you want to happen?

Kimi. xoxoxox


	5. a game of volleyball

Thanks Hikari-over-yami(herl), shaunna, lizziegordo4eva, merrychristmas, nick and whisper of sarcasm for your reviews so far.

And no I do not own any of the characters.

Chapter 5.

Lizzie was at her locker trying to find her time table. _Where the hell did I put it? _

"Hey Lizzie. Why are you getting books? We have sport." Miranda said walking up to her.

"Are you serious? I don't feel like sport." Moaned Lizzie.

Miranda grabbed Lizzie's bag and her uniform and shoved them in Lizzie's hands.

"Let's go."

After getting changed into their uniforms they headed out into the gym.

"Can I have your attention class? Today one of the teachers are away so another class will be joining us."

Please don't be Gordo's class. Please don't be Gordo's class. Please don't be Gordo's class.

Lizzie looked up and saw Kate and Gordo followed by the rest of the class walking over.

Damn it! Okay just don't look at them. Remember what Miranda said. "We will play his game. We will pretend he doesn't exist and we will forget him. Okay?"

"Today we will be doing volley ball. I know you guys have done it before so we are just going to get into a game. To make it quick and easy we will just play in classes. So my class over on the right as team one and Mr. Tandy's class on the left as team two."

Miranda and Lizzie headed over to the court.

"Now are you in the mood for sport Lizzie? I mean it is you and me verse Gordo and Kate." A smile appeared on Miranda's face.

"I am in the mood to pound the other team." _Lizzie knew that if her team didn't win then Kate would hang it on them. And she knew if Kate's team lost then she could hang it on her. _

Lizzie turned around to the team.

"Okay guys we need to win this. So play hard and don't be afraid to play mean!"

Lizzie went to the front and Miranda went to the back and waited till she could hear the whistle so she could serve.

The whistle blew. Miranda smacked the ball across the net in Kate's direction but Gordo sped across and spiked it back.

Since when has Gordo been good at volleyball.

The ball went back and forth for a while until a girl called Sarah on our team hit it out of the court.

In the next couple of minutes team two was up by three points.

It was Gordo's serve and he did a perfect hit. It flew over the net to Miranda and she hit it straight back to him. This went on for what seemed forever until Miranda spiked it right over the net which hit Kate straight on the head.

"OW! Damn it Miranda. Learn how to aim!" screamed Kate.

"REPLAY!" The ref yelled out.

Gordo served again but this time Lizzie got in and pounded it into an empty space on the other side of the net.

"ONE POINT TO TEAM ONE."

Another ten minutes went by until it was match point.

A boy on Gordo's team called James served the ball over and Lizzie jumped up and smacked it back over to Gordo. They were both close up to the net opposite each other. Gordo tapped it back and Lizzie did the same.

The rest of the team just watched them rally it back over and back again. Then as they were doing that they started yelling at each other.

"Why don't you forfeit now Gordo and run along to your precious Kate! _Lizzie tapped the ball back over. _

"Lizzie I'm not even trying." _He tapped it straight back. _

"Well try this! _Lizzie hit the ball passed Gordo and it landed next to Kate. _

"Kate! Why didn't you get that? Gordo yelled.

"I was distracted by you two bickering at each other!

"TEAM TWO WINS!"

Miranda ran up to Lizzie and hugged her.

"That was so cool!"

"Thanks."

Gordos. P.O.V

I turned around and saw Miranda hugging Lizzie. I wish that was me. Wait what am I thinking. I have a new life. I have a new life. I turned back around to Kate.

"Gordo I'm sorry I missed the ball. I wasn't concentrating."

_Kate just apologized to me. To me! _

"That's cool. I didn't mean to yell. I was just getting into the game."

Kate walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to get changed. Cya."

"…bye."

I just got kissed by Kate. I was about to walk to the change rooms when I saw Lizzie staring at me. I wonder what she's thinking.

And that's the end of chapter 5.


	6. stubborn Gordo

Thanks andy and LizzieGordo4ever for your reviews on chapter 5.

Chapter 6.

Miranda and Lizzie were about to head off to the change rooms when they spotted Gordo and Kate.

"Hey Lizzie did you see Gordo yell at Kate when she missed the ball?" laughed Miranda.

"Yeah. Maybe he will come crawling back."

"Wait…please don't tell me Kate is doing what I think she is doing." Miranda's face turned serious.

Lizzie turned around to see Kate walking up to Gordo and kissing him on the cheek.

"That's cause they're friends right Miranda? A friendly…kiss?"

"I don't think so Lizzie. Besides who cares. We don't know him anymore anyway. I'm going to get changed."

Lizzie just stood their. Staring at where Kate had just left, starring at where Gordo was standing. Lizzie realized there was only the two of them left in the gym. She also realized that Gordo had turned around and was also looking at Lizzie. The two faces just starred at each other. No noise and no movement.

Lizzie needed to brake the silence.

"Are you and Kate together?" she blurted out saying it a bit louder and demanding then she wanted.

Gordo stood their for a while and then replied with a "I'm not sure." Then walked away.

Lizzie didn't see Gordo for the rest of the day and quiet frankly she didn't want to either. When she thought of the very small convosation they had in the gym her cheeks went bright red. She was embarrassed at thinking how she would have looked. Just standing there starring like a martian. Then asking if they were together. It must have looked liked she was jealous. And when she thinks about it. She is. Jealous of Gordo and Kate together. Why hadn't she realized she has feelings for him earlier. When they were friends…best friends. This whole thing is crazy.

After a long and stressful day of school Lizzie sunk into the couch with a strawberry milkshake and started channel surfing.

_Damn it I wish we had cable t.v. _

She settled with a boring soap then switched it off and went upstairs to her computer and logged onto the internet.

No new e-mail's.

Usually there would be about 10 from Gordo. She logged onto messenger and there was only one person on. Gordo.

She knew she wasn't meant to talk to him but it just seemed right.

Lizzie-broken-heart: Hi.

OneconfusedGordo: …

Lizzie-broken-heart: Gordo I don't care if you don't talk back. That's not going to stop me.

OneconfusedGordo: Why do you bother?

Lizzie-broken-heart: Bother what?

OneconfusedGordo: Talking to me. How many times do I have to tell you. We aren't friends any more Lizzie.

Lizzie-broken-heart: This is stupid Gordo. I don't care if you want to be friends with Kate but that shouldn't stop me and Miranda being your friends as well.

OneconfusedGordo: It doesn't work like that Lizzie. If I want to be friends with Kate then that leaves you and Miranda out of it.

Lizzie-broken-heart: Did Kate make that rule?

OneconfusedGordo: It doesn't matter who did that's just the way it goes.

OneconfusedGordo signed off.

_God damn it Gordo your so god damn stubborn. _

Please tell me what you want to happen. Should Gordo get some sence into him? Who will Gordo end up with? Please r&r and tell me what you think!

Kimi xoxoxoxox


	7. Will feelings be revealed?

Thankyou Nick, lizziegordo4ever and some person with the name why-bother for reviewing chapter 6.

Chapter 7.

Like many of us usually say...I do not own any of the characters. But thanx 4 asking.

The next morning when Lizzie got up she remembered a dream she had. She was at the alter getting married to Gordo and just as Gordo was about to say I do, he got up and went over to where Kate was sitting (why Kate was at MY wedding I have no idea) and started kissing her! Then they just walked out and left me standing there with everybody's eyes on mine.

_This has got to stop! I am even dreaming of Gordo now. _

Gordo's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and wiped the sleep out of them and slowely reached over to my phone which hadn't stopped ringing since about 5:15am and I wasn't planning on getting it either if my mum hadn't yelled out and told me to shut the stupid thing up or answer it.

"(yawn) hello?"

"God Gordo what the hell took you so long I have been ringing for like an hour!" Kate yelled.

"Well a Hello or a sorry for waking you up would have been nice, but I guess you yelling at me will do." Gordo replied.

Kate paused for a moment trying to remember what she was ringing for.

"I just wanted to clarify something."

Gordo yawned again.

"What's that?"

"Well...are we going out? I mean I know you like me and stuff. So yeah...are we togther?" Kate waited for a reply.

"This is the emergency you have been ringing non stop for?"

"Gordo just answer the question." Kate waited again.

_What do I say? _

"Um yeah. I guess we are." Gordo said very slowly.

"Coolness. I will see you at school hunny." and with that Kate hung up.

_Coolness? Hunny? What have I got into? I don't even like her. Not even as a friend! Oh crap. I just admitted it to myself. I don't like Kate I am only doing this to make Lizzie jealous. I have been such a prick. God damn it. What's the point?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Lizzie's way to school she tripped over 3 stones, nearly got run over by a bus walked into a mother pushing a pram and nearly went down the wrong street all because her mind was racing around deciding whether to tell Gordo she has feelings for him and hope he admits he does too or keep playing the I don't know you game. At this point she was headed for the "Tell him you have feelings for him."

Lizzie could see Miranda in a distance standing at the school gate waiting for her. Okay. This is the plan I first tell Miranda that I like Gordo even though for the past couple of years she has been telling me that, and then I will find Gordo and tell him before anything evolves with him and Kate.

"Hey Lizzie!" shouted Miranda. "I have something to tell you!"

Lizzie walked up to Miranda. "I have something to tell you too."

"It's official!" Miranda laughed.

"What is?" questioned Lizzie.

"Kate and Gordo. They are together. It will never last."

"They what!" shouted Lizzie.

"umm. They are together, you know. Boyfriend girlfriend." Miranda's expression turned to a confused look on Lizzie.

Lizzie just stood there while her plan fell out of her head and floated down the gutter and down the drain.

"Lizzie? Are you okay? Why the strange face?"

"Um. I just wasn't expecting it." Lizzie replied still staring at Miranda.

"You weren't expecting it? Of course you were expecting it. We saw Kate kiss him yesturday. Anyway what was your news?"

"Umm. I forgot now."

Miranda thought about trying to find out what was going on but then gave up after her head started to hurt.

Please r&r and tell me what you think. I love to hear it. How is Gordo going to get out of this one? Will Lizzie give up on Gordo?

All will be revealed.

Luv Kimii. xoxoxox


	8. Kate's ways

Thankyou bananabrain94 for your last review on chapter 6 and thanx lizziegordo4ever you always seem to review every chap which is great!

As you may have heard before I do not own any of the characters from the storey.

Chapter 8!

Lizzie walked down the hall to her locker.

_How could this happen? I had everything planned out. I was going to tell him. Maybe he does have feelings for Kate. _

Gordo could see Lizzie from where he was standing. She was just staring into her locker not moving.

_I wonder what she is thinking about. Obviously not me. Just tell her that your sorry for being a jerk. _

"Hi sweetie." Kate said as she lean't down and kissed him.

"Um hi Kate." Gordo said as he peered behind Kate and saw Lizzie staring at him.

"Come on let's get to class. Oh and Gordo be a gentleman and carry my books." Kate dropped her books into Gordo's arms which was already piled up with his own.

He took one last look at Lizzie's sad face then followed Kate to class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know why your upset Lizzie." Miranda's voice came from behind Lizzie's seat in class.

Lizzie turned around. "You do?"

"You like Gordo."

"Is it that obvious?" Lizzie sighed.

"I don't know how you can after the way he has treated you."

"I just do and I can't explain it. I was going to tell him today but I can't now."

"Why the hell not?" Miranda demanded.

"He's with Kate now and I have to exept that." Lizzie turned back around to face the board.

The bell went and that classes all piled out the door into the hall. Lizzie got pushed by a year10 and all her books went crashing to the ground.

"Want some help?" said a very familiar voice.

Lizzie looked up and saw Gordo's eyes starring into hers.

"If your willing to help I guess." replied Lizzie.

Gordo began picking her books up.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Lizzie.

"I am really sorry Lizzie. I have acted like such a jerk. I don't know why I did..

"Gordo! Why are you talking to her? Hurry up and put my books away I want to go to the cantine." Kate interupted.

"Why don't you stop ordering Gordo around." Lizzie bursted out.

"Excuse me? Was I talking to you? I didn't think so." Kate replied.

"Kate leave her alone." Gordo said. Still deciding if he should have said that.

Without thinking Lizzie picked up the rest of her things and left.

_Why the hell did I leave? He was apologizing! And his eyes were shinning like they used to when he was sorry. Until bloodey Kate walked in. Who the hell does she think she is? She can't boss him around like that! _

Lizzie turned back around but they were gone. Just a few kids left kicking a can around.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I nearly did it. I nearly told her. Damn Kate. _

"Gordo don't talk to her again okay? She is your past and I am your future so don't forget that. I need to borrow some money. Gordo hello? Are you even listening to me?"

"What?"

"Money I need money!" Kate said frusterated.

"Oh here." Gordo pulled out some change from his pocket.

"And push your hair back like Ethan does it looks better." Kate's hand slid Gordo's hair back, pushing a little too much so that his hair felt like it was ripping out.

He quickly pushed it back when Kate walked off.

Gordo had it planned out now. To tell Lizzie. But it was going to have to wait till after school.

Please r&r. How was the chap? I am trying to update as fast as I can.

Luv Kimii. xoxoxoxoxox


	9. A happy ending?

Thanks again to my best friend herl and gordolizzie4eva for reviewing chap 8. 

Nope I do not own any of the characters from the Lizzie McGuire show.

Chapter 9.

When the bell went to go home Lizzie put her books away and to her surprise found a note inside her locker.

_Meet me behind the stadium after school. We need to talk. _

Obviously it was Gordo since him and Miranda are the only ones who knew my combination and Miranda would never be bothered to write a note she would just come up and say it.

She grabbed some home work and headed off to the stadium.

"Hey McGuire this is a one off occasion that I am talking to you but have you seen Gordo he has disappeared." Kate said.

"No sorry I haven't." replied Lizzie.

_Why am I so nice to her? I guess I will never know. _

Behind the stadium Gordo was sitting against the wall. He looked upset. I don't like seeing him like this but he brought it upon himself.

Lizzie stood on the spot for a while then sat next to him.

Gordo looked up with those shinning eyes of him.

"Lizzie sorry about before with Kate. I was trying to tell you something." Gordo's cheeks began to turn a shade of red.

"I know. I was trying to tell you something too."

"Well, um where do I start. Okay. Lizzie the only reason I stopped the friendship thing with you and Miranda was because uh.. damn it I'm no good at these things." Gordo stared at the ground.

"Okay I will start again." Gordo said.

_Lizzie sort of felt embarrassed for him but she wanted to hear what he had to say._

"The only reason I did that was because I loved you. I mean I love you I still do I always will. But anyway I did that to see what your reaction would be. I didn't plan for us to be fighting."

Lizzie butted in. "Then what did you plan for it to do?"

"I don't know I was in another world of my own. It got out of control with us yelling at each other and stuff."

"What about Kate Gordo? Where did she come in all of this?" Lizzie wanted to know everything.

"Well she is in all of my classes and on the first day she said to me that I can hang out with her if I ditch you and Miranda and since I was planning on that anyway it just sort of happened. Then after a while Kate told me that I have to be angry to you guys if you talk to me. When I was on the internet and when you guys called me, Kate was at my house. I had no choice. Since then she thinks I like her and now we are going out. Lizzie I was such a jerk and on the outside it probably looked like I was enjoying it but it was killing me inside to see you so upset like this." Gordo stared at Lizzie she was concentrating on every word he said. She always did that.

"I still can't believe you did that. But um. I guess we all make mistakes huh?" Lizzie stared at the ground for a while.

"Yeah."

Usually Lizzie hates silence between people but this one seemed kind of nice.

"Um Lizzie you wanted to tell me something."

Lizzie looked up.

"Yeah. You know how on the phone you told me that you are sick of rejection. I thought about everything and in my mind I thought I liked Ethan but I hardly talk to him. The only person I like is you Gordo." Lizzie's eyes began to sting.

_Don't cry! Why am I starting to cry! Damn it. _

Gordo reached over and hugged Lizzie.

_I haven't done this in a while. Her hair smells so good. _

After about a minute Lizzie pulled back.

"Are you still with Kate?"

"Not anymore!" a voice behind Lizzie said.

"Kate?" Gordo said astounded.

"Eww. Don't touch me again Gordo. I heard that soppy convosation. Not my style. Anyways Ethan is back from holidays so I might head in his direction." And with that Kate was gone.

Gordo looked in Lizzie's eyes. It felt so good to have everything off his shoulders.

Before he knew it Lizzie reached in for a kiss.

_I am kissing Lizzie! YEY! This is the best moment of my life!_

_Me and Gordo! Yes. This is what I have been waiting for._

After a moment of staring at the ground after their first kiss Gordo grabbed her hand and they headed home.

Tell me about a happy ending for those two! He he.

Anyways please r&r. I think their might only be one or two chappies left depending on what races through my mind. Should another dilemma come between them, or should we let them enjoy happiness?

Luv Kimii. xoxoxoxox


	10. Back to normal

Thanks lizziegordo4ever, hikari-over-yami and teen-cremosia-titan for reviewing chap 9! I really enjoy looking at what you have said.

Anyways I do not own the characters from Lizzie McGuire.

Chapter 10.

Gordo and Lizzie were heading out of the school gate when they saw Miranda. Miranda walked up to them smiling.

"Well I see you two have sorted a few things out."

"Yeah. Miranda sorry for you know me being a jerk and stuff."

"That's cool. Um at least everything is back to normal." Miranda smiled she knew Gordo and Lizzie had kissed because Kate had come out telling everyone.

"I say we head off to the digital bean and grab three milkshakes." said Lizzie.

When ever Lizzie was happy she suggested that Gordo thought to him self.

"Sounds good. And my shout. I think I owe you two." Gordo replied.

Miranda, Gordo and Lizzie enjoyed the rest of year nine. Lizzie beat Kate at getting captain for the cheerleading team. Gordo won an award for his photo's being published in the local newspaper, Miranda hit it off with Larry Tudgeman but then failed when she got sick of him being around her every second of the day and they moved up to year 10. But that's another story.

Thankyou again to every one who reviewed the story. As you might have guessed that is the end to Game, Set, Match hope you enjoyed it.

Kimii. xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
